Untitled for now Suggestions Welcome!
by Haladflire65
Summary: What if Remus and Tonks didn't die? 9 years after the fall of Voldemort, Remus transforms. Only thing is, Fenrir Greyback is also there. He's after Teddy Lupin. And so begins a new adventure for Remus and Tonks  to hunt down Greyback once and for all. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback, or any other character from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Prologue

The full moon shone through the hills. Everything seemed peaceful. A family was walking outside, laughing and playing in the moonlit fields. The mother was young and pretty, with brown hair and pale skin. The father was tall and good-looking, with dark hair and blue eyes. They had two children - a boy, no more than four years old, and a girl, about eight or nine. They looked immensely happy, enjoying each other's company.

"Mummy! Show us some magic!" The little girl begged.

"Anna! Didn't I show you already?" The mother sighed, while a smile played on the corner of her lips.

"Show us the one with the silver birdie!" Anna said, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

"Birdie! Birdie!" The boy shouted.

"Show them, Rebecca." The man smiled.

"Very well then. But just once, alright?" The mother took out her wand. "_Expecto patronum!_" A brilliant silver eagle burst out of the wand. The two children clapped and laughed as the bird soared over their heads, swooped gracefully a few times, and flew off into the night. Their mother and father watched, smiling and holding each other's hands.

But the only thing was, Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf, was on the scene.

He watched from the edge of the woods, eyes burning maliciously, ears cocking expectantly, tail twitching in anticipation. The werewolf had not bothered to take the Wolfsbane Potion. Greyback never did. He considered it to be foolish. The wolf should be welcomed, he always says. The pain should be embraced. The full moon should be enjoyed, devoured!

Greyback loved to attack children. He craved their flesh and blood. So sweet, so soft, so delicious…

The wolf licked his lips. His sharp fangs glinted in the night…

Fenrir Greyback quietly stalked the unsuspecting family.

They were walking back home, it seemed. Greyback had to attack. Soon.

He loped a little faster, now, catching up to the family in the trees. The moment was finally right. He struck.

Greyback was all a flurry of teeth and claws. The girl was the first to scream. The little boy started to cry. The father yelled, the mother shouted something. Their wands were out; the wolf snorted. All spells bounced off werewolves like little paper balls. Greyback looked for his target. The boy. Right.

The wolf pushed its way through the valiantly fighting mother and father. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Opening his jaws wide, Greyback closed his mouth around the boy's leg. He let out a shrill scream, then went limp. Tasting blood, Greyback bit down harder. When he decided that he had enough, the wolf bolted back to the forest. He didn't look back. His job was done.

**End of Prologue!! The rest of the story's going to be from Remus and Tonk's POV. And the reason that family was out during the full moon will be explained on Chapter One.**


	2. The Burrow

Sorry, I couldn't explain much about the family in this chapter. I'll do that in Chapter Two. I'll be using 2007 full moon dates.

**Part One - A Call to Begin**

Chapter One: The Burrow

Remus was sitting at the table beside his wife Tonks and son Teddy. Across from him sat Harry Potter - now twenty-six years old and beginning to look like an exact copy of his father. Arthur Weasley occupied the end of the table, with his sons Ron and Percy at his sides. Bill, George, Percy, Charlie, and Ginny Weasley were also at the table, along with Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour. Actually, Hermione was now Hermione Weasley and Fleur was Fleur Weasley as well. Hermione was married to Ron Weasley, Fleur to Bill Weasley. Ginny was wed to Harry Potter. They were having dinner at the Weasleys'. Everyone had been invited. They wanted to see everyone's faces again, at once, Mrs. Weasley had said. Everyone had come. The dining room was extremely crowded, but everyone was happy.

"So, Remus, what have you and Tonks been up to?" Harry said.

"Nothing much," Remus replied. "We were just… doing the usual." He said rather hesitantly, eying Teddy, hoping Harry would get his point.

Harry nodded. "I'll talk to you later." He said in a low voice. Relieved, Remus engaged in a conversation with Arthur.

"Did you folks hear about the attack?" Arthur said to no one in particular.

"What attack?" For some reason, Remus felt his blood run cold.

"Fenrir Greyback." Arthur said. The whole table was silent all of a sudden. Remus felt hatred, fear, and other incomprehensible feelings creep into his heart. Fenrir Greyback. The very werewolf that had bitten him, when he had been six years old. The wolf that had torn everything away from him. Who had he savaged this time? Remus wondered. He was just about to find out.

Tonks was just talking with Hermione when she heard the name 'Fenrir Greyback' coming from Arthur's mouth. She stopped midsentence. The whole table fell silent. Tonks felt her husband stiffen beside her, and even Teddy, who would have no idea of who Greyback was, closed his mouth and looked up at his mother. His hair was a rather violent shade of green.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well, er, here's the _Prophet_, if anyone wants to see." He pushed a newspaper to the middle of the already cluttered table. Remus snatched it up before anyone else could lay their hands on it. Harry, who had been reaching for the paper, withdrew his hands understandingly.

Tonks looked over Remus's shoulder as he opened up the newspaper. A happy family smiled up at Tonks. Under the black-and-white photograph, there was a caption. _The MacTillen family._ _The youngest, Joseph (age four) was savaged by Fenrir Greyback last full moon. To see an interview with Joseph's parents see below._

Tonks felt her stomach lurch with horror. The little boy seemed so innocent, so carefree and happy. Now his world had shattered. Tonks didn't know the feeling, but she knew that her husband did. All too well.

Tonks saw the hatred in Remus's eyes. She saw his hand clench into a fist under the table. Then, after a moment of silence, he stood up abruptly from the table and with a curt 'Excuse me', he strolled briskly in the direction of the living room.

Tonks was at a loss for words. She helplessly handed Harry the newspaper. She saw the growing expressions of horror on his face. Ginny Potter, his wife, bit her lip as she did when she was worried. Just then, Arthur cleared his throat again.

"Erm, well, a boy called Joseph MacTillen got bitten on February the Second, and…"

"Wasn't that last month?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, in fact, it was." Arthur said. "But the _Prophet _first reported it today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Perhaps…"

"Then Greyback's active again, isn't he?" Ron said. "He's attacking children again, just like before."

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley, who had come into the dining room, heaved a sigh. "There are about a dozen cases of new werewolf bites… All of them children."

A grim silence hung over the table.

"A bad werewolf's biting children?" Teddy's high voice broke the silence.

"Dora, why don't you go to Remus, he seems pretty distraught…" Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"I think I'll do that." Tonks said, standing up.

"I'll come with you." Harry also stood up from the table.

"There's no need-" Tonks looked at Harry's raised eyebrows. "All right." She sighed.

The pair made their way through the dining room and into the living room. Tonks didn't really know what to expect.

**Well, that's chapter one! Reviews will be appreciated. This is my first proper fanfic so don't expect too much!**


	3. Of Wolfsbane and Aconite

**Of Wolfsbane and Aconite**

Remus was staring at the mirror. His mirror self stared back. There were many scars lining his face. Too many of them. His hair would be completely silver in a few years from now, thought Remus. And by then he'd be all skin and bones. Remus turned away from the mirror with disgust.

His mind wandered to Fenrir Greyback. The very person that had bitten him, when he was just six years old. When he was younger Remus had often felt very sorry for himself, in how his life was torn apart in such a brutal way. Now he had hardened. And Teddy had brought light back into his life. Dora, too.

Suddenly Remus caught sight of a bright pink flash in the mirror. _Oh, no,_ he groaned inwardly. For who else could it be?

"_Dora_!" Remus sighed, turning around. To his dismay Harry was also there, with his wife.

"I just wanted to talk to you!" Dora looked hurt.

"All right, whatever you want." Remus folded his arms and flopped down onto the sofa. Dora and Harry did the same. Oh, how Harry's green eyes bore into him! It was an extremely uncomfortable situation. Remus squirmed slightly. After a moment of silence, Harry cleared his throat.

"We understand how Greyback's attacks upset you..." Harry saw Remus's raised eyebrows. "Really!" He added, emphasising his point. Inside, Remus was rolling his eyes. Over and over. How could _they_ understand? He thought. They're not the ones that were bitten. They aren't shunned from the rest of the world. They don't turn into a murdurous beast evrey month... The list could have gone on and on. Now Greyback was giving others the curse. Poor children. Poor parents. Remus hated thinking that others had to go through what he had gone through in his rather miserable life.

Now Harry was telling them that _he_ understood?

"Remus?" Dora broke his train of thought. "Just... don't worry about it too much. You can't do anything about it. Honestly, can you just go hunting Greyback down? You know how many friends and cronies he has..."

"Who's Greyback?" Remus turned his head. So did Dora and Harry._ Not Teddy! _Remus groaned for the hundredth time that day. Even worse, it wasn't just Teddy. Oliver Weasley, Bill and Fleur's eight-year-old son, was also there. Peeking out from around the corner with Teddy.

"Teddy!" Dora cried. "What _are_ you doing here? How long have you been listening?"

Teddy and Oliver came out from the corner. "We were just curious about the Greyback thing..."

"It has nothing to do with you, understand?" Remus found himself shouting at them. "It's not a matter for little children..." He trailed off. _Or maybe it was_, he said to himself inwardly.

"We're sorry." Little Oliver said in a small voice. Teddy was hanging his head. His hair had turned brown in an apologetic manner. Remus had always scolded Teddy about his hair.

"It's alright, kids." Harry took over. "Just don't eavesdrop next time, if you ever get an opportunity, alright?" Harry never got mad at the kids. _Just try having your own_, Remus silently mused.

The children slipped away without another word. _What a relief_, Remus sighed. _Let's just hope that Teddy doesn't do any research._ Teddy was an unusually bright child for his age. He loved to read, and knew quite alot about magic and its history. Teddy would easily find out who Fenrir Greyback was, if he tried. Remus sincerely hoped that he would not.

That's when Molly, Arthur, and nearly all of their children came into the room. Percy and Charlie were missing, apparently they had some work to do upstairs. Molly and her husband purposefully seated themselves on a medium-sized couch. The rest of the Weasleys(with the exception of Ginny Potter) crowded onto a large sofa.

"So," Molly began briskly. "we know that we're interrupting your... conversation here, but I think it's a very important matter.

"I realize... The full moon is next week?"

A hushed silence fell over the living room. Remus squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of around ten eyes lingering on him. At last, he answered.

"Yes, that's true."

"So... have you decided where you'll transform?"

Another uncomfortable silence. Remus knew very well why they were asking. The Shrieking Shack, which he had been using for a while, since he couldn't afford the potion, had been discovered by some brave Hogwarts students. They had confirmed that it was not haunted and had told the rest of the world. Now the Shack was unsafe for transforming. Remus had to find somewhere else to transform.

"We... we've looked all over." Dora interrupted, a note of desperation in her voice. "So I thought... he could stay at home..."

The Weasleys began to murmur to themselves. "I told you that it's an insane idea!" Remus said to no one in particular. "Teddy will be at home... What if I get discovered? What if I break out?"

"I could cast all the necessary charms... It'll make the door unbrakeable, and the wolf silent. No one will know!" Dora argued.

That's when Arthur spoke, rather hesitatingly. "Remus... I'm sorry to say, but I think Dora's right." Under Remus's incredulous look, he continued. "You can't go out in a forest or something, it's too dangerous... And I don't think we have enough time to find another location, do we? There's one more thing," Arthur said, nodding to his son Ron. What emerged from the young man's hands took Remus's breath away. _The Wolfsbane Potion_.

"Where- How-"

"George's joke shop business is still booming, I trust you know that?" Molly ignored Remus's stammers. "So we thought we could contribute to one of our closest family friends... Go on, take it!"

Remus couldn't. Dora voiced his thoughts. "You... we can't take it!" she gasped. "The Potion's expensive, that's why we didn't get it!"

Arthur waved an impatient hand. "We know. But we have enough Galleons to last us a lifetime, thanks to the joke shop. People love it. At least this month, Remus, I think you could try the Potion. There's enough for a whole two full moons. Please, take it, Remus. I just hope the aconite isn't too strong this time, though."

Remus couldn't protest farther. The flask full of Wolfsbane was shoved into his hand. He glanced at Dora. She just shrugged helplessly. _Thank you, thank you, thank you! _Remus was repeating over and over inside his head. His mind was bursting with thoughts that he couldn't voice. The Weasleys obviously didn't know how much the Wolfsbane was worth to him. It didn't just make him safe, it made him _feel_ better. It didn't help with the pain, of course, but just being able to keep a human mind was a very valuable privelige for Remus. He didn't know how to thank the Weasleys.

Remus knew one other thing. This full moon was going to be different from his last. Very different. He could just feel it.

**Thanks for all of those encouraging reviews, everyone! I'll do my best to not keep you guys waiting! Thanks again for the support!**


	4. Teddy

**Teddy**

Teddy saw everything.

After he and Oliver were shooed away by his parents and godfather, they left the living room, and went outside to the gnome-infested garden. Well, for a little while, anyway. But soon, Teddy got bored. Despite Oliver's wishes of staying in the garden, Teddy snuck back into the house. With surprise he saw that the dining room was completely empty. Murmurs were coming from the living room. As Teddy crept towards the open door, he felt a pang in his heart. He was breaking his promise to Harry. But his curiousity had taken over. Teddy sat down beside the door, and observed.

"We... we've looked all over." Teddy's mother was saying. "So I thought... he could stay at home..."

The Weasleys began to murmur to themselves. "I told you that it's an insane idea!" Teddy's father said to no one in particular. "Teddy will be at home... What if I get discovered? What if I break out?"

"I could cast all the necessary charms... It'll make the door unbrakeable, and the wolf silent. No one will know!" Mum argued. _The wolf? And why would Dad break out of the house?_ Teddy thought. He shrugged it off.

That's when Mr. Weasley spoke, rather hesitatingly. "Remus... I'm sorry to say, but I think Dora's right." Under Dad's incredulous look, he continued. "You can't go out in a forest or something, it's too dangerous... And I don't think we have enough time to find another location, do we? There's one more thing," Arthur said, nodding to his son Ron. He took a flask out from under his robes and handed it to Arthur. Teddy strained to see it.

"Where- How-"

"George's joke shop business is still booming, I trust you know that?" Teddy heard Mr. Weasley say. "So we thought we could contribute to one of our closest family friends... Go on, take it!"

Mum spoke.. "You... we can't take it!" she gasped. "The Potion's expensive, that's why we didn't get it!" _What sort of potion was this?_ Wondered Teddy. He had lots to research on when he got home.

Mr. Weasley waved an impatient hand. "We know. But we have enough Galleons to last us a lifetime, thanks to the joke shop. People love it. At least this month, Remus, I think you could try the Potion. There's enough for a whole two full moons. Please, take it, Remus. I just hope the aconite isn't too strong this time, though."

Teddy ducked out of the doorway. He didn't want to get caught. He was given enough to think about. Returning to where Oliver was, Teddy didn't say another word until his mother and father were ready to take him home. That was about half an hour later.

**Sorry that was a bit of a repeat of the last chapter, the next will be more interesting!**


	5. Full Moon Rising

**Full Moon Rising**

**Remus**

Remus just knew _something_ was up with Teddy.

The boy had been in his room for ages. When Remus had quietly gone up to check on him, he was crouched over a book of some sort. Remus couldn't make the title of the book out. But he now knew one thing - Teddy was doing research. On what, Remus didn't know.

With a sigh he dropped down onto the couch. He was already beginning to feel the tug of the full moon, even though there were still about half a day left.. His sense of hearing, smell, and sight had developed like the wolf's. He could hear Teddy's quill scratching on rough parchment, he could smell the scent morning's breakfast still lingering in the air, he could see a woman reading the _Prophet_ in a house across the street. Remus also felt an urge to eat a nice thick steak, but he knew that it would just excite the wolf and make the transformation harder for him. He had taken his second dose of Wolfsbane this morning (the bitter taste still lingered in his mouth). But he couldn't help being worried about Teddy. Remus couldn't talk to Dora about it, as she was still an Auror and had duties in the Ministry of Magic. She didn't tell Remus what her assignment was ("top secret stuff, Remus," she had told him). So Remus was home alone with Teddy for the day. Normally they would have played Exploding Snap or something of the sort, but today Teddy was researching.

Remus's thoughts wandered over to the subject of Fenrir Greyback. The most savage, evil werewolf alive. _What was he doing now?_ Remus wondred. Yes, he was attacking children. But what for? Remus just didn't know. He was sure that Greyback had a bigger, more evil plan in mind. There were far too many attacks for them to be just for enjoyment. Greyback and his werewolf cronies were up to something. Remus was sure of it. He was also terribly worried. The thing was, he didn't really know why.

Remus picked up the day's _Daily Prophet_. There was nothing of much importance... That's when the article caught his eye.

_**Ministry Declares Search on All Werewolves**_

_The Ministry of Magic has announced that they will search all werewolves on the Werewolf Registry. The attacker of children in the last few months was not revealed to be not only Fenrir Greyback, but other werewolves as well. The Ministry will search all werewolves in the wizarding community to track down, and imprison the attackers. The searches will involve questioning, examination, etc.  
The Minister of Magic wishes to say a few words about the recent attacks..._

Remus put the newspaper down. For on the page was a photograph of a snarling Fenrir Greyback. Remus felt as if the werewolf was looking directly at him, with a mad glint in his eyes... And a search on werewolves? What was the Ministry thinking? Werewolves would never let officials search them... Not even Remus. Examination? Questioning? What were they going to examine? Were they going to ask the werewolves to strip off their robes and show their scars? Remus had a grim feeling that that was exactly what they were going to do._ Bloody Minister..._ Remus thought to himself.

The temporary Minister, seven-and-a-half years ago, was Kingsley Shacklebolt. But when the new Minister was elected... He was a fine young man called Daniel Dunmarrow. At first, he was a good leader, repairing the damage done by Voldemort and his followers. But as time passed, he grew more corrupt. It wasn't so bad for normal wizards. It was revealed that Dunmarrow had a hate for half-breeds. It was said that his son was killed by a centaur. Or was it a werewolf? It didn't matter, because Dunmarrow made sure that it was bloody difficult for werewolves to get a job, even at a bar like the Hog's Head. Not that werewolves would _want_ a job. It was difficult for werewolves to show their faces in public. That was if people knew of their condition. Remus made sure no one, except for his closest friends, knew that he was a werewolf. It did help alot.

Remus threw the paper aside. It was going to be another long day.

**Teddy**

Teddy worked furiously. He was trying to find out what in the world Wolfsbane Potion was. Finally, in a sixth-year Potions textbook (possibly his father's, it was covered in doodles). Putting his quill down, Teddy read the paragraph.

_The Wolfsbane Potion is a famously difficult-to-make concotion. It contains semi-poisonous aconite, which comes from the root of Monkswood, also known as Wolfsbane. There are many ways that this potion could go wrong, many of them able to kill the drinker. _(Teddy gasped at his part.)_ The Wolfsbane Potion is made for werewolves. It allows them to keep their minds during transforming on the full moon. The history of the Wolfsbane Potion is very short..._

Teddy stared at the page. A potion for _werewolves_? Teddy began breathing very fast.

"There must have been a mistake... a mistake..." He began to murmur helplessly. It just wasn't possible! His dad, the best dad ever, couldn't be a werewolf! A murdurous, savage, bloodthirsty werewolf! It couldn't be! Or could it?

Teddy put his head down on the desk, and began to sob.

**Tonks**

When Tonks came home it was already dinnertime. Remus was sprawled on the couch, apparently half-asleep. Well, apparently Tonks was wrong.

"Hello, Dora," came his rather hoarse voice.

"Wotcher, Remus," Tonks came and sat on the sofa beside him, not bothering to take off her cloak. "So, what've you been up to?"

Suddenly his expression turned dark. "Teddy's been doing research. I don't think he likes what he's found, I heard him sobbing upstairs a few hours ago. Hasn't made a sound ever since, but I didn't check on him. I think the research was about... The Wolfsbane Potion."

Tonks felt her blood run cold. The two of them had kept Remus's condition a secret from Teddy for the last nine years. He was too young to understand the nature of a werewolf. Or was he? Tonks didn't know. If he find out, would he run away from home? No, he probably knows already, and he didn't run away. Would he never speak to Remus ever again? Quite possibly.

"Did you have dinner?" Tonks tried to change the subject.

"I told you, eating only makes transforming harder." Remus sighed.

"All right, just asking," Tonks muttered. She looked at the stairs that led to Teddy's room.

"Dora, I think I'll get ready now." Remus said abruptly. He stood up, gave Dora a hug and a kiss, and started to walk to the cellar.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

For the first time in a while. Remus smiled. "I will. I've got Wolfsbane by my side! And Dora... look after Teddy for me." Tonks nodded. She watched her husband disappear into the cellar, and took a deep breath. She had to talk to Teddy. But what she'd say, she didn't really know.

She knew Remus would Silence the room, so there was no point in staying and trying to hear his screams. Tonks decided to do something useful. She'd console poor Teddy. She was just going upstairs when there was a bang at the front door. Her heart in her throat, Tonks slowly looked around the corner. She nearly fainted. For at the door was Fenrir Greyback. He wasn't a wolf yet, but that didn't make a difference. The moon was rising. And Greyback had a huge, evil grin on his face. That wasn't a good sign. So Tonks did the only thing she could do.

"REMUS!!! GREYBACK IS HERE!"


	6. A Bloody Moon

Warning: This will be a rather bloody chapter... Involving two werewolves, a gun, and lots of screaming + howling. Hope you enjoy it!

**Fenrir Greyback**

**_Remus_**

Remus heard Tonks's shout right before a spasm of pain knocked him to his feet. Frantically he groped for his wand; it was hidden under a loose floorboard. Through the pain Remus somehow managed to get rid of all the charms he placed on the door. Just time, too. His hands changed into paws as he opened the door. Remus let out a scream; it came out as a half-human, half-beast howl of agony. Dimly he saw Fenrir Greyback, framed impressively in the doorway. The werewolf was laughing maniacally as he shook and changed form. Greyback really did embrace the wolf. Remus could never have done that in a billion years.

As his bones contorted and changed shape, Remus could also see Greyback changing. His face was elongating; Remus felt sick when he saw it. He knew that the same thing was happening to him, but the worst thing was that he had seen this very same image, thirty-seven years ago, when he was first bitten at the age of six. Awful memories rushed back to him. Remus tried his best to ignore them and the pain.

At last, the transformation was complete. Smells and sounds flooded Remus's brain. It was hard getting used to a wolf's senses and four legs. With a jolt Remus realized that Greyback was gone._ Bloody hell! He must have gone upstairs! _Tonks's shouts and Teddy's screams proved this. Steeling himself for a bloody night, Remus bounded up the staircase.

_**Tonks**_

Tonks was never so scared in her life.

There he was. Greyback. The very werewolf that had bitten her husband. He was a menacing grey-black, so unlike Remus's light silvery grey. The wolf was snarling viciously, its eyes glowing yellow in the moonlit night. Oh, where was Remus, where was he? Had he heard Tonks's call? That's when the worst possible thing happened. Teddy poked his head out of his door. He screamed. Dimly she heard a half-human howl of pain reach her ears from downstairs. _Remus_, she thought.

The wolf gave a howl of a predator, and began to stalk the boy. Tonks stood protectively in front of her son. But she knew perfectly well that she couldn't stop the werewolf once it decided to charge. _Magic is useless against werewolves, _Remus had told her so many times. _Violence is the trick. Hit them on the head with a club, shoot them with a gun, whatever. _Back then, Tonks had laughed. But now she knew what could stop Greyback from getting at Teddy. Where could she find a weapon?

"Mum! What's going on?" Teddy's frightened voice broke her train of thought.

"Not now, Teddy! Not now!" Tonks said desperately.

At that very moment Greyback leapt. His jaws were open, revealing a pink tongue and jagged fangs. Teddy screamed from behind Tonks; she couldn't help crying out in fear. Squeezing her eyes shut, Tonks waited for the claws and teeth to tear her apart.

It never happened.

There was an angry snarl and yelp. Tonks opened her eyes, and saw two wolves on the floor, tangled in a confusing mass of fur and legs. Tonks began to think furiously. She had to find a way to hurt Greyback somehow, before he tore Remus apart. Suddenly she remebered - the gun. Remus had gotten his hands on a gun and had put it in the living room. For emergencies, he had said. Tonks cursed herself for not remembering it earlier. Then Remus might not have had to come and fight! Trying not to look at the blood flying through the air and ignoring Teddy's fearful whimpers, Tonks raised her wand.

"_Accio gun!_"

As the gun crashed through a door and flew into Tonks's hand, the two fighting wolves broke apart. Both were covered in scratches and gashes. The wolf that was Remus had a jagged cut across its face and other wounds that made Tonks bite her lip. Both animals were panting heavily. Not hesitating, Tonks aimed the gun... and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

_Oh, bloody hell! I forgot to load the gun! _Tonks tried to Remember Remus's instructions on using the weapon. She had never thought her life would depend on a single shot from the gun. The wolf that was Greyback snarled. He seemed to be losing intrest in Remus. After all, why would the wolf bother fighting with a scrawny version of itself when it could eat a child?

Tonks finally remembered the word - _Bullet_.

"_Accio bullets!"_ A small, rather heavy box flew towards her. Tonks caught it. Taking its contents out, she loaded the gun. Greyback was coming towards them. Remus looked too exhausted to stop him, even though he was making distressed whines and growls. Tonks saw the saliva dripping from Greyback's jowls... she took aim. And she shot.

The gunshot rang through the house. Tonks felt Teddy jump from behind her. He must have never seen a Muggle gun before, obviously. Greyback gave a howl of pain. Tonks had no idea where she had hit the wolf. But it seemed to be enough. Still snarling and howling from rage and pain, Greyback bolted down the stairs and out of sight. Quickly Tonks looked out the window. A silvery-black shape was moving swiftly through the road and into a nearby forest. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tonks looked around the hallway of her house.

There were chunks missing from the wall and scratches all over the floor. Splatters of blood stained the hallway, and Tonks noticed some silvery hairs on the carpet. Then she remembered Remus. And she forgot about Teddy.

"Remus!" Tonks went towards the mangled wolf on the floor. That's when Teddy cried out.

"So I _was_ right!" Tonks stopped and looked around at her son. "Dad _was_ a bloody werewolf! He was one all along! And you didn't tell me!" His fists were clenched and his face was tearstained. Teddy stormed of into his room and slammed the door.

Tonks didn't know what to say or do. The house was half-destroyed. Remus was injured. Teddy was very, very upset.

"Oh, _bloody hell_..." Tonks said to no one in particular. She had to get to work. First with Remus.

Tonks glanced out the window. It was still far from dawn. She thought with growing uneasiness. Should she put the wolf in a bed? Should she put him back into the room meant for transforming? In the end Tonks decided to bring the wolf into her bed. The blood would easily be cleaned with a _scourgify_.

Using the Levitation Charm, Tonks moved Remus into her bed. She cleaned the wolf's wounds as best as she could and bandaged them as well. Covering the wolf with sheets, Tonks quietly slipped out of the room.

Now she had to deal with Teddy.

Taking a deep breath, Tonks went over to his son's room. She began to think of what to tell him, but she realized that planning was useless. Tonks held up a trembling hand to the door, and knocked.

**_Teddy _**

Teddy had never been so upset in his life. He had never cried so much at once, either.

He tried to go over the day's events in this head. He had done research. He had found out that his beloved father was a werewolf. He began to wonder why his dad wasn't hairy or had pointy ears or sharp teeth. _Maybe you can't tell who's a werewolf and who's not_, Teddy thought bitterly. And then another wolf had come and tried to kill them all. _Or maybe he wasn't intending to kill. Maybe he was trying to bite._

Bite who? Thought Teddy. Then it struck him. _He_ had been the target. Him. Teddy Lupin. It all made sense, now. Why his dad had been so upset over the werewolf attacks, the conversation with the Weasleys, everyhing. Teddy put his face in his hands, and wondered what he would do. Should he run away? Then where would he go? To the Potters'? To the Weasleys'? Neither was very appealing at the moment. Teddy abandoned the idea.

Would he ever talk to his dad again? Teddy wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything, now. His dad was a werewolf._ A bloody werewolf_! But does that really affect him? Remus John Lupin? The loving dad, and human underneath_? Of course it does, idiot! Werewolves are bloodthirsty, vicious and vile creatures_! Said a voice inside Teddy's head_. No! My dad's still my dad! It doesn't matter whether he's a werewolf or not! He saved our lives!_ The first voice tried to argue_. You fool, Ted Lupin... You're father's a Dark Creature, for heaven's sake_!

Just as Teddy started sobbing again, there was a knock on the door. _Who was it? _Thought Teddy immediately. _Who else could it be?_ Teddy chided to himself. Would he answer the door? He was positive that the person standing there, right outside his door, was his mother. His father, the wolf, was lying wounded on the floor, last time Teddy had seen him. And the moon hadn't set, either.

Deciding that he had no other choice, Teddy slowly opened the door.

**Well, how was it? I'm going off to summer camp this Sunday, so I won't be able to update for two weeks or so. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I'll write at Camp and update as soon as I get back!**


	7. The Burrow Again

**_Part Two: A Very Hungry Wolf_**

**The Burrow Again**

**_Tonks_**

Teddy's face was tearstained. His hair was a miserable shade of brown. Tonks bit her lip; it wasn't pleasant seeing her son in this sorry way. She wondered whether Teddy would talk to her at all, but she also knew that he would have to. He couldn't stay silent and miserable forever.

"What do you want?" Teddy sniffled. "Are you going to tell me more lies about Dad? _He's not a werewolf! We got a new dog! Isn't it cute? Blah blah blah!_"He said in a high, mocking voice. Tonks winced. Teddy never talked to her or Remus in this way before. But there was no time for scolding. Tonks took a deep breath.

"We're sorry we lied, Teddy," she began, "but you were just too young to know the truth."

"You didn't trust me?" Teddy turned away. "I was too _young_?" He spat bitterly.

"Theodore Remus Lupin! I will not be talked to like that!" Tonks' temper finally snapped. Teddy cowered slightly, and then... he burst into tears. He ran into her arms, sobbing.

"Why does Dad have to be a wolf? Why am I his son? Why?" Teddy was crying. Tonks gently stroked her son's hair.

"Teddy, did I ever tell you how I met Dad?"

Teddy looked up at his mother's face and shook his head.

"Well, when Uncle Harry was fifteen, I joined the Order of the Phoenix..."

**_Teddy_**

Teddy listened to his mother's story without interruption. How she had first met Dad, what she felt, their marriage and constant battles against Remus's lycanthropy... Teddy was very surprised. His mum had loved his dad even when she knew that he was a werewolf? At first, he couldn't understand.

"I loved Remus for the man he was, Teddy," she said, "and you should too. He didn't choose to become "

Teddy finally understood.

That's when there was a groan from across the hallway. Teddy jumped. His mother leapt to her feet. "Stay here," she ordered. Teddy scowled.

"But-"

His mother was already gone.

Teddy folded his arms and sat on his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated. With a satisfying _pop_, his hair changed from a limp brown to a spiky and rather violent green. Teddy gazed at the walls and twiddled his thumbs, straining for any sound. There was whispering from his mum's room. Teddy held his breath to try and hear what was going on, but the voices were incomprehensible. Teddy just couldn't take it anymore - he got up, crept out the door, and towards his mum's room.

The door was half-open. The voices coming from inside were definately Teddy's mum's and dad's. Dad's voice was considerably weak. It made fear creep into Teddy's heart.

Teddy peeked in through the door. To his shock, he came face-to-face with his dad, supported by Mum. He was covered in blood.

"Dad!"

"Teddy?" Mum said in confusion. "Teddy! I told you to stay in your room!" Her tone hardened. "Will you _ever_ listen to me?"

"Dad! Are you okay?" Teddy asked desperately, ignoring his mum.

"I'm all right, Teddy, don't worry about me." Dad smiled weakly. Teddy almost rolled his eyes._ Yeah, right_, he thought. Dad was wearing fresh robes, but they were already soaking through with blood. It made Teddy wince. He desperately wanted to help his mum and dad out somehow. Mum seemed to read his thoughts.

"Teddy, _please_ go up to your room." Mum had a note of finality in her voice.

"Oh, all right," grumbled Teddy. But he took a peek around the corner, looking after his parents hobbling down the hall. What had the Lupins gotten themselves into? Teddy wondered as he stared at the ceiling of his room. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to find out or not.

_**Tonks**_

Tonks was extremely nervous about leaving Remus and Teddy all alone at home. Remus was injured, Teddy was a child. But Remus had insisted that she go to the Burrow to deliver news about Greyback's attack. Tonks knew that Remus was right. It wasn't normal for Greyback to attack former victims. _No, he was going for Teddy!_ Tonks hissed to herself. She was very afraid for her son, especially. She didn't want him to suffer like his father. Teddy had not inherited his father's condition, to his parents' relief. But with Greyback on the loose and in action again...

Tonks snapped herself back into reality and knocked on the Burrow's front door. Almost immediately Molly Weasley was standing before Tonks, looking rather annoyed in her work being disturbed. But when she saw Tonks standing on her porch, she put on a smile and beckoned her in.

"Dora! Come in!" She said cheerily. Tonks bit her lip. She was bringing some dark news to the Weasleys. Molly seemed to have noticed Tonks' grave attitude.

"Dora, is something wrong?" she asked once they had sat down on the couch with Arthur and George. Ginny was with Harry, Bill with Fleur. Charlie was away on a business trip.

"Last night..." Tonks swallowed. She could sense the entire house tensing. "Greyback... Greyback attacked us." Tonks decided to make her point quickly.

There was a chilling silence in the Burrow.

"Greyback?" Arthur choked out. Tonks nodded helplessly.

"Greyback _is_ back, then," George said quietly.

"Was he after-" Molly caught Tonks' eye. "Teddy?"

Tonks nodded numbly. She knew this was a lot of news to take in.

"And Remus?" Arthur's question hung in the air.

"He's... at home. He's a little hurt, but he'll get better." Tonks replied.

"This is _not_ good." George stated what was on everyone's minds.

_Yes. Not good at all,_ Tonks thought to herself. What sort of adventure lay in front of the Lupins now? Tonks knew one thing - they couldn't let Greyback get away with this.

** Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. The Werewolf Register

**The Ministry of Magic**

_One week later_

**_Remus_**

Remus winced as he got into his best robes (which, in fact, weren't very good.). The wounds that Greyback had inflicted, over a week ago, still burned and throbbed every time he moved. The bandages under his robes itched like mad. The cut on his face, which reached from his temple to his upper jaw, hurt whenever he smiled, frowned, or even when he talked. It would make conversation with strangers, for sure. _Where did you get that nasty cut?_ They would ask._ Oh, I had a fight with a mad werewolf on a full moon. Where did you say you lived?_

Saying goodbye to Tonks and Teddy, Remus rather stiffly walked outside. The warm March blew into his face, caressing his silvery hair. Taking a deep breath, Remus concentrated. _The Ministry of Magic!_ He thought. With the familiar sufforcating sensation and a _pop_, Remus Apparated. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the familiar magnifecent lobby of the Ministry. Remus walked forward, trying not to strain any of his wounds. He got into an elevator, which was occupied with about five people, and punched button. Remus shifted uncomfortably as the elevator went up. He didn't like enclosed spaces. It probably had something to do with the wolf's wild nature. The wolf did not like to be caged.

Remus reached the _Control of Magical Creatures_ floor. It made him grimace, as he knew all too well - he was a magical creature himself.

Remus made his way to the counter, where a young woman was sitting. He cleared his throat.

"I made an appointment to see Mr. Granble at three o'clock."

"Your name, please?" The woman said, not lifting her eyes from a parchment on her desk.

"Remus Lupin." Remus saw a hint of surprise flicker through the woman's features. Of course. They knew he was a wolf. Remus wasn't used to people knowing of his condition.

"Down the hallway, fifth door on your left." Remus noticed that the woman didn't use the word 'sir'.

"Thanks." The woman didn't answer.

With a sigh, Remus walked down the hallway, listening to his footsteps echo through the empty floor. _Humans_, he thought.

Remus found himself standing in front of a dark green door with a brass knob. _Mr. R._ _Granble, the Werewolf Register_, said a plaque on the door. Remus winced again. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

"Come in." Came a deep voice. Remus cautiously opened the door. There was a plump man sitting at his desk. He had greasy brown hair and an impressive mustache.

"And you are...?"

"Remus Lupin, Mr. Granble." Remus said politely. The man's features distorted. His eyes went down to his desk, where there were several parchments.

"Remus John Lupin, bitten 1967?" Mr. Granble said expressionlessly. Remus clenched his teeth, and nodded.

"Why have you come here?"

Remus found it hard to speak normally. "The werewolf that bit me, Fenrir Greyback, attacked my family last week. I would appreciate it if I can get some files on this particular man..."

"You came here to ask for the Ministry's top-secret files on that _beast_?" Granble growled dangerously.

"Yes, I have." Remus said calmly.

"Get out." Granble snarled.

"Pardon me, sir?"

"I said, get out, werewolf!" Granble roared, his flabby face turning purple. It reminded Remus of Harry's uncle Vernon.

"If you wish." With a shrug, Remus excused himself from the Register's room. Inside, he was boiling. The bloody bastard! Remus knew that Tonks should have gone. How were they to find out about Greyback now? Reading the paper would take years to discover what the wolf's motives were. What other way...?

"The bloody wolf." Remus whispered to himself, using the stairs instead of the elevator.

He Apparated home.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_What_?" Tonks gasped.

"I said, he kicked me out of his office, okay?" Remus said, struggling to fight down a scream of anger.

"He couldn't have!" Tonks cried, flopping down onto the couch. Remus sat down beside her.

"Well, that's what he did." Remus sighed.

"Then how will we find out about..."

"I don't know, Dora." The wolf inside Remus was wanting to howl, escape. He could feel the creature clawing at his mind, desperate to get out.

"We'll never find out what Greyback's up to!" Tonks murmured.

"That's it." Remus suddenly had an idea.

"What's it?" Tonks looked at him. Quietly, Remus told Tonks his plan. She was tight-lipped, her eyes hard and determined.

"That's too dangerous, Remus," Tonks whispered.

"I never said I'll go, Dora." Remus said firmly. "Only if you fail to get the documents. Then there'll be no other way."

"But-" Tonks looked at Remus. "Oh, all right. I'll head off right now." She stood up, and walked upstairs to get dressed.

**_Teddy_**

Teddy opened another Chocolate Frog. Eagerly he groped for the card that was inside. _Harry Potter_, it read. Teddy had to grin, even though he had about a dozen of those cards. _The boy who lived, the only human that ever survived an_ Avada Kedavera _from the Dark Lord himself - He who must not be named. Potter enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the regular age of eleven. He in the Gryffindor house..._ Teddy read the card once again. He had nearly memorized its contents, and felt his heart soar every time he looked at it, although it had nothing along the lines of _...and his godson is Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin, who was one of James Potter's best friends... _But Teddy still loved Uncle Harry's wizard card. He kept every single one he got.

Munching on the Chocolate Frog, Teddy put the card in his collection box. That's when he heard a floorboard creaking outside his room. It was too light to be Dad; so it was Mum, quite possibly walking to her room. _Did she have another row with Dad?_ Thought Teddy. _Or is she going on another secret mission?_ Teddy tiptoed to his door, and opened it a crack, hoping to see any clues that might tell him what Mum was up to.

Mum was already in her room. Teddy groaned inwardly. He wished he had x-ray vision. But then, after not much time at all, she came back out. She was dressed in fancy robes and her hair was a long, flowing black. It was so unlike her usual favourite bubblegum pink. Teddy was very suspicious now.

He listened to his mother walk downstairs. Teddy heard her and Dad say something to each other, and the door creaked open. It closed shut again. Mum had gone out - to where, Teddy had no idea.

Teddy figured it was safe to come down the stairs. That's exactly what he did.

Dad was sitting on the couch, staring off into space. His head rested on his hands. He looked up when Teddy came down.

"Dad, where's Mum? I wanted to ask her for her secret cookie recipie." Teddy said innocently.

"Mum's out now, Teddy. She had to visit the Ministry of Magic." Dad replied, sounding rather tired. The scar on his face was a fiery red and stood out from his pale face. It made Teddy wince. His mind went back to what Dad had just said. The Ministry? Was he lying? Teddy wondered. Probably. Why would Mum need to go to the Ministry, anyways?

Teddy had no idea of how wrong he was.

_**Tonks**_

Tonks wanted to cry. That bastard of a Register had refused to give her the files, no matter how polite, curteous, and girly Tonks had acted. He didn't deserve to be a Register. But then again, people weren't supposed to ask for top-secret files on werewolves, especially infamous ones like Fenrir Greyback. But if the person was this desperate, most Registers would give in.

But not Granble.

Tonks thought of the dangerous mission Remus now had to embark on. In order to save his family, save Teddy. In order to defeat Greyback.

Remus had to go among the wolves.

Tonks feared greatly for her husband - for his plan could go wrong in a hundred and one ways. What if a werewolf found out he was up to? What if Greyback and his cronies discovered him? What if Remus couldn't find out what he had to? There were far too many 'what if's.

All Tonks could do, before she Apparated home, was to wish for luck, a miracle.

If there were such things as miracles.

**The next chappie will be called _Among the Wolves_!!! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	9. Among the Wolves

**Among the Wolves**

Notes:

To **TheMarshmalowWizardGhostCookie**: Sorry, but this is a Lupin-family-centered fic, so there won't be much of Harry or anyone else. If you count out Greyback, that is. If you're a Harry fan, look elsewhere. Sorry again.

I borrowed some ideas for this chapter from a fantastic Remus fic called _Oblivious_ by Jess Pallas/Pallas. I'm not sure whether she's at but she's written some great Remus fics on and Mugglenet fanfiction. The part about the bar for werewolves is from one of _Oblivious_'s chapters, called _The Howling_. I hope it's not a too big of an idea to steal.

The story's nearly halfway through now! The planned length for this fic is about nineteen chapters and an epilogue. I hope this fic is as much fun to read as it is to write!

Again, thanks for all the positive reviews and support. Oh, yeah, I was thinking about the title **_The Silver Bullet_** or **_Pursuit of the Wolf_**. I'll decide when I'm finished the fic, probably. Meanwhile you can send in more suggestions.

Now, enough chitchat. Let's get on with the story!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Teddy_**

Teddy was just hanging out on his bed when he remembered something. A name. A random name that just popped up in his head. _Fenrir Greyback_.

It was very odd, since Teddy had no idea who, or what Greyback was. That's when he remembered - he had heard it first last week, at the Burrow.

Teddy sat up quickly. _Who was Greyback?_ He had never attempted to find out.

Going over to the bookshelf, Teddy ran his hands along the spines of the numerous books. _Great Wizards of the 20h Century, Famous Wizards/Witches of the 19th Century, Infamous Wizards of the 20th Century - New and revised edition!_ Teddy took that last one out. He flipped the book open to the index, and looked. Greyback, Greyback... There! There he was! Under G. _Page 145_. It said. Breathing fast, Teddy turned the pages until he got to the right page. He began to read.

_Fenrir Greyback is the most savage werewolf alive. Greyback has bitten at least twenty people, turning them into werewolves like himself. Sometimes those people, getting distruaght, join him on his people-biting missions. Greyback positions himself close to his victims on the full moon so he can bite them easily. It is not known where Greyback is now; many organizations, including the Ministry of Magic, are searching for this savage werewolf and his cronies. Greyback was known to be twenty years old when bitten..._

The rest was all useless, at least to Teddy's eyes.

Teddy fell back onto his bed. His head seemed to be spinning. _Greyback has bitten at least twenty people..._ Was his father one of them? Was that why Greyback had broke into their house on the night of a full moon?

Or did the monster have something else in mind?

**_Tonks_**

Tonks had tried one last time to convince Remus not to go on his perilous mission. Of course, he just gave her his gentle smile, and sadly shook his head.

Go figure.

Tonks went over the plan as she lay down in bed. It was dangerous, it had too many flaws... But at the same time, Tonks knew that there was no other way. No other way to find out of what Greyback was up to...

As the result of a tiring day, Tonks fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_She had a dream._

_She was in a dark corridor. Teddy was beside her. He was crying and shaking; she had no idea why. _

_Tonks tried her best to comfort him, when she heard the softest of growls._

_She turned slowly, and came face-to-face with a wolf that can only be Fenrir Greyback. _

_The wolf snarled and attempted to tear both Tonks and Teddy to shreds, when another wolf came flying out of nowhere and brang Greyback down to the ground. _

_Remus._

_Greyback was much bigger and stronger. When the two clashing wolves parted, only one was left standing. The onther was a bloody and mangled heap on the floor. Tonks screamed; she knew it was Remus. Teddy cried even louder, and the wolf advanced on them both..._

_Tonks raised her wand and tried to fend the creature off, but it seemed to be ignoring, even enjoying, all of her flailing and struggling. Maliciously the wolf gave another savage snarl. She knew it was going for Teddy. Him and no one else. But Greyback would be willing to destroy anyone, if anything, standing in his way. _

_Greyback paused for one menacing moment, and pounced._

_The last thing Tonks saw was a flurry of silver-black fur and gleaming yellow eyes..._

Someone was shaking her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Remus standing above her. He wasn't a wolf, and he wasn't torn and mangled. "R-remus? You're alright?"

Remus frowned. "I'm fine. What I'm worried about is _you_, Dora."

"It must've been a nightmare," Tonks sighed heavily and sat up in her bed. The dream was very vivid. Sweat glistened on her brow. "It was awful... Greyback... he tried to... kill all of us..."

"Dora, don't worry. It's just a dream." Remus sat down on her bed and put his arm around her. "Everything's all right. Go to sleep, Dora, we have a busy day ahead of us..."

"You're right, as always," Tonks smiled weakly. Remus grinned back. Tonks's face turned grave again. "Do you really think... going among... _them_ ... is necessary?"

Remus let his face harden. "Dora, I've told you a million times, I'm going to be all right. I'll just get the information I need, and get out. We'd better go to sleep now," Remus checked the clock. It read '1 a.m'.

"I suppose so." Tonks sighed again. "Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Nymphadora," Remus said, apparently enjoying the look on his wife's face at her hated name. Tonks rolled her eyes as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

What a night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tonks held onto Remus as he Apparated. Teddy was left with Harry and his children. Remus agreed that it would be safest for him - what better protection than the Boy Who Lived, his wife and children?

Meanwhile Remus and Tonks were heading to a bar. It wasn't any old bar. It was a bar in Knockturn Alley, called _Silvertail's_. Tonks shuddered. She felt nervous. Knockturn Alley gave her the creeps.

With a pop, the couple Apparated and reappeared in front of an old pub. There was a battered old sign, the letters barely readable. But there was also a faded old picture painted on the splintering wood. A picture of a howling wolf, that made Tonks shudder again.

"I'll go now." Remus said quietly. There weren't that many people on the streets today, but they shot Remus and Tonks suspicious looks as they passed. Tonks looked at Remus.

"Be careful, Remus."

"Don't worry. Just wait here until I come out. Or-" Remus hesitated - "if something goes wrong."

"I will." Tonks nodded, swallowing.

She watched her husband disappear into the bar.

A bar full of werewolves.

**_Remus_**

Remus gave an involuntary shudder as he stepped inside the bar. _Silvertail's_. How often he had heard of that place, when he was working underground in Harry's fifth year. But he had never been there.

Until now.

The bar smelled stale and foul. There were many people crowded around tables. They were talking loudly. Most of them had hoarse voices, Remus noticed. Most werewolves had naturally rough voices.

Remus tried to blend into the rest of the werewolves in the bar. They all had silvery hair, scars on their faces, and most of them looked shabby and poor. Just like Remus himself. But they looked like they were enjoying themselves - gulping down beer, telling jokes, talking loudly. Remus wasn't.

Remus tried to look casual as he went to the counter. "What'ya want?" The bartender growled. Then he squinted. "'Aven't seen you 'round. What's your name?"

"Re... James MacHeath." Remus said the first name that popped into his mind. James Potter's first name, his old childhood friend Mike's last name. "Butterbeer, please."

"MacHeath, eh?" The bartender looked at him as he slid an overflowing mug of beer in Remus's general direction. Remus took the beer and took a sip. It was bitter. "When were you bitten?"

"When I was four." Remus said casually. "Don't remember anything about it."

The bartender grunted. Remus decided to sit somewhere else.

Finally he spotted a small, empty table in the corner of the bar. That's where he took a seat. He waited, sipping at the Butterbeer.

It was after about fifteen minutes when Remus noticed that someone was watching him. A figure in the shadows. Remus ignored it, and pretended to be occupied with a particularly hideous illustration of a wolf on the peeling wall. That's when the he heard the word 'bite' over the noise of the bar. He pricked up his ears.

"...we've got only a week until the full moon, Taylor!" Remus drew in his breath sharply, and listened.

"I know that!" Growled the other voice. "Greyback's got it all planned... We just need to show up at the right time."

"'Ogsmeade, right? There'll be tons of people enjoying the light of the full moon... they won't suspect a thing." Remus closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't like this at all.

Then, a shadow loomed over him. Remus slowly opened his eyes, and looked up... into the face of Fenrir Greyback.

_Bloody hell,_ Remus thought as Greyback yanked him up by the collar, with an evil grin on his face. So much for staying undercover.

Remus had secretly been afraid of this.

**Sorry for the loooong wait. I was busy with school. Next chappie will be called 'Attack'. Pretty self-explainatory, eh? I'll update soon!**


	10. Attack

The potential title for the fic is Pursuit of the Wolf. If anyone has more suggestions please send them in!

And don't worry, this isn't a really gory/scary chapter where everyone gets killed.

Anyways, let's get on with the story.

**Attack**

**_Remus_**

Greyback had him around the collar. Great. Remus was now a sitting duck in a pub full of werewolves... or should he say, a sitting wolf.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Greyback. His breath stank of beer.

"Having a drink. What else?" Remus looked at the wolf straight in the eyes. He had a strange yellowish glow in them, almost the same as the colour of a wolf's eyes. Inside those dark pupils Remus could have sworn that there was a beast, a mad beast, lurking, waiting for its prey. Waiting for the moon.

A yank from Greyback brought Remus back into reality. Other people were starting to look, seemingly interested, in their direction. Apparently bar fights were common at Silvertail's. After all, most of the werewolves here were wild. Wild and violent.

"You think you're funny, Lupin?" Greyback shook him hard. Remus winced as more werewolves started murmuring and watching them.

"Let me go, Greyback." Remus said quietly. "I have no business here."

"Then why _are_ you here?" The wolf, taking his free hand, ran a yellow nail across Remus's face, tracing the half-healed cut from temple to jaw. Remus felt an unpleasant stinging where the nail scraped his skin. "You said so yourself. Years ago. _'I'm not like the rest of you. I'm not interested in biting innocent people...'_"

"How well you remember, Fenrir." It had been a long while since Remus had tasted that name on his tongue. "So would you kindly let me go, now?"

"Why, Lupin?" Greyback sneered. "Leaving early? Missing your _wife_ and _son_?"

The bar seemed to fall silent. There were a dozen pairs of eyes boring into them - eyes filled with shock, suspicion, hostility. Remus closed his eyes for a moment. Werewolves didn't breed. It wasn't a part of their nature. It was a fact that Remus knew very well, all too well...

"Yes, I am missing them," Remus said, trying to stay calm. "And I'd like to go home. Let go of my collar."

"Not until you explain a few things." Greyback growled. "Why are you here? Why have you come?"

"Why did _you_ come to my house, Greyback?" Remus said, very quietly.

Greyback's face contorted. Then he grinned. "You know very well what I was after. Little Teddy... Teddy Lupin, that is..."

Remus felt an uncontrollable anger rise in his chest. He wanted to punch and scream. He wanted to kill him. Kill him.

That was the wolf's instinct.

Remus knew better than to try and fight Greyback, though. He had dozens of friends in this bar, and he was strong. Instead, Remus decided to use words. Words could be deadly.

"You're a fool, Fenrir Greyback." Remus said. "Biting innocent humans for the fun of it. Then hiding in pathetic little bar when half the wizarding world's looking for you. You're a coward. A coward and a fool."

Greyback's expression twisted terribly. "Then what are you, Remus Lupin? A wolf, imitating a human? You don't deserve to be called a werewolf. You... get out of here." Before Remus could fully grasp what Greyback was going to do, he was flying. Literally. Flying across the room, straight at the door. With a jarring crash that made his healing wounds scream, he simply went right through the rickety entrance to Silvertail's. There was a shattering, and Remus was on the ground., among a pile of broken wood and glass. Greyback had simply thrown him out the door. Wow.

Remus realized that he was in even bigger trouble when he heard shouts from the bar. Great. Now he had people - no, werewolves, after him, ready to beat him into a pulp. Under Greyback's command, that is. At least he had found out some important information. The werewolves were planing to come to Hogsmeade, on a full moon. That's when he remembered... Dora.

In fact, she was running towards him, and was about to try and help him up, when she apparently saw the wolves coming at him.

Without wasting another moment, Remus scrambled to his feet, ignoring the aches in his bruised body. After all, he had just been thrown through a door.

"Dora! Let's go!" Remus grabbed Dora by the hand and ran. He would explain what had happened later.

What had he gotten them into?

_**Tonks**_

Tonks had been doing exactly what Remus had asked her to do. She was standing outside, ready to come to his aid at any sign of trouble. The problem was, the glass of the bar was too grubby to see any more than flashes of movement from outside. In the end Tonks just decided that she would have to wait until Remus came out.

It had been about a half an hour later when Remus appeared... but it wasn't in the way Tonks had imagined him to.

Tonks was staring glumly at the door, brooding on how useless she was, when the door simply crashed open. When Tonks jumped in shock, she realized that something must have been thrown at the old door. The glass and wood shattered and rained down on the sidewalk. Passing people stared. Tonks stared, too. Then she saw what had been thrown - it was Remus.

He was lying among the remains of the door. Tonks was about to run and help him up. That's when the men started running out, shouting, from the inside of Silvertail's. Tonks saw that they weren't very happy. Before she could fully grasp what was going on, Remus had her by the hand, and was literally dragging her into a desperate run.

"Dora! Let's go!" Was all Tonks heard over the shouts and confusion. She was running, with Remus's hand in hers. They were pushing through people and objects, eventually bursting out into Diagon Alley, Problem was, Diagon Alley was even more crowded than Knockturn. There were many witches and wizards, all going about their business. That is, until Remus and Tonks came storming by, with about six werewolves hot on their trail.

Tonks was tiring. So was Remus. Tonks veered into a deserted alley, dragging Remus along with her. The two stopped to catch their breath, as they were safe for now.

"Remus! What happened?" Tonks panted. She hadn't run like this for ages.

"I'll tell you later." Remus said grimly. "But I just found out something very important-"

Remus was interrupted by angry shouts and yells. "Get ready, Dora." Remus slowly drew his wand. Tonks did the same, bracing herself.

The wolves burst into the alley, all of them panting and almost growling. Greyback was leading them, as usual. Tonks hadn't seen this wolf in person before. He was intimidating, with wide shoulders, a scarred face, and pointy canine teeth that showed when he grinned or snarled. Tonks aimed a hex in his direction, but the wolf ducked. The spell hit one of his followers, who crumpled to the ground. Remus fired a _Stupefy_ at the wolves, but the spell missed, flying an inch over Greyback's silvery head.

"Get them!" Screamed Greyback. One of the wolves darted forward. He looked... well, just like a wolf - crouched, angry, and ready to pounce. That's exactly what he did. He went for Remus.

Remus didn't even have time to fire a spell at the incoming wolf. Instead, he gave it a mighty punch that sent it spinning sideways. The wolf looked too dizzy to do any harm, at least for now. But what Tonks was shocked at was Remus. Remus wasn't the type to punch other people. He was the defensive-spell-casting-only kind of person. Remus had just _punched_ that werewolf.

And he just hit another over the head, knocking him out cold. Then, he gave Greyback a kick that sent him stumbling backwards and shouted out to Tonks. "Grab my hand!"

That's exactly what Tonks did, despite her whirling thoughts. There was that familiar sufforcation sensation of an Apparation, and all went black. Tonks wondered what had made the wolves come after them - and what made Remus angry enough to fight back physically.

Remus would tell her everything.

Or would he?

**Sorry for the long wait and short chappie. I have a big test coming up, so I've been studying. The next chapter will be called _Headmaster McGonagall_.**


	11. I'm back!

Hi. Guess what? I'm back in action. Sorry for the four-month gap in the fic. Everyone seemed to be going nuts that I wasn't updating... lol. I was busy with life, if you know what I mean. But I'm writing again. The tenth chapter, to be exact. It's going to be entitled **_Headmistriss McGonagall_**. I'll be continuing the fic like before - so welcome back to Remus and Tonks's tale. I'll send in Chapter Ten in a week or so, I have final exams coming up soon. So yeah. Sorry again!

Haladflire65


End file.
